When You re Gone
by M.-Way
Summary: Porque ella sufrió y nadie pudo entenderla. No era mala, estaba enamorada. Drabble.


**Summary:** Porque ella sufrió y nadie pudo entenderla. No era mala, estaba enamorada. Drabble.

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie es la dueña de esta maravillosa vampiresa (L). No soy dueña de nada!.

**N/A:** es verdad, no creo que Victoria sea una persona realmente mala. Creo que sufrió y sintió exactamente lo que hubiera sentido Edward, en caso que James matara a Bella.

Uno no elije de quien enamorarse y lamentablemente, Victoria se enamoro de James.

No la culpen. Estaba dolida (L).

**When You're Gone**

Acaso, ¿creían que no tenia sentimientos?. ¿Que podía asimilar asi como asi, que el no estaría nunca mas conmigo?

Si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho. Estaba dolida. Lo extrañaba desesperadamente. Anhelaba su cuerpo y su calor.

Porque gracias a ella habia perdido a mi compañero…

Gracias a ella, ahora estaba sola.

Ella y su tentadora sangre…

Ella era la culpable, estúpida y frágil humana.

¿Como uno de los nuestros, podía llegar a amarla lo suficiente, como para no matarla?. La sola idea, ya suponía algo ridículo!. No podía existir amor semejante. Era imposible. No cuando un vampiro ve a un humano, como comida… como lo que es.

Sentí celos, lo admito.

Celos…

Porque James era mi compañero de caza, mi compañero pasional, mi amigo con privilegios.

Pero no me miraba asi.

James no me miraba con la misma intensidad que Edward, la miraba a ella…

No me miraba ni con la mitad del cariño con el que él lo hacia.

Porque en definitiva, yo solo era una compañera mas…

El no sacrificaría su existencia por mi, en una pelea…como él lo había hecho por ella…

Dolía pensarlo… dolía, porque yo le había entregado por décadas, de lleno mi existencia.

Había perdonado que me hubiera convertido, no me importaba, si podía vivir eternamente a su lado.

No me importó que en su momento me hubiera asechado y visto como un poco de comida...

No me importó cuanto arruino mi vida, cuando tenía 26 años y toda una vida por delante…

No me importó porque creí que él me podría amar…

Porque de alguna ridícula forma, llegue a creer que había encontrado el amor…

Después de 26 años cargados de soledad y pensamientos negativos dirigidos al sexo opuesto… creí haber encontrado el amor. La llama de la esperanza se prendió en mi, con la luz de sus ojos. Unos ojos diabólicos inyectados en sangre. Pero los ojos que yo amé…

Porque si; porque jamás se lo dije.

Porque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta… pero yo lo amé. Lo amé como nadie puede amar, con una intensidad enfermiza, con una devoción ilógica, con una pasión avasalladora e incontenible.

Lo veneré como el maestro que él representaba para mi, como el Dios Heleno que era, como un perfecto y peligroso ángel destructor.

No lo sabía… pero él había sido quien me había enseñado a amar.

El jamás me lo diría, el jamás lo sentiría… yo simplemente lo ayudaba, ese era el motivo por el cual me acompañaba.

Y a pesar de todo…

A pesar que no me amara y sabiendo que jamás arriesgaría su "vida" por mi…

Yo si lo haría… yo si arriesgaría mi "vida" por el; por vengar su muerte y salvar un poco de la dignidad que en algún momento llego a tener.

Porque el era malo, era cruel, egoísta, egocéntrico, altanero, pedante, violento, amedrentador y sanguinario…

Pero era James…

Mi James y no podía soportar mi existencia sin la suya. Era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. Sabía que no importaba cuanto me esforzara por acabar a aquel alquerre, sabía que eran muchos más… que se querían, que estaban unidos por lazos inexplicables, eran como una gran familia, y los envidiaba… porque en mi existencia, jamás pude alcanzar algo así. Por mucho que lo haya anhelado.

Ellos me exterminarían y yo no lo pasaba por alto.

Pero no podía dejar de vengar su muerte… aunque sea quería intentar matar a aquella humana.

Despues de todo, lo mas lógico era su muerte.

"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"… el había matado a mi compañero, lo menos que merecía era intentar arrebatarle la suya.

De todos modos, si mi existencia iba a tener un final, quería que fuera como yo lo merecía.

A lo grande, y por el ser que siempre amé en secreto.


End file.
